Of Horses and Men
by Lady Fran
Summary: [Kataang][Oneshot] All the king's horses and all the king's men, couldn't put him together again.


A/N: There are dashes because there are supposed to be pauses in the story. It's very intentional.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar.

_

* * *

All the king's horses and all the king's men_

_Couldn't put him together again._

He laid there, in her arms. Those eyes that she had been grateful for before.

She couldn't look at them.

"Why didn't you tell me Aang?"

----------

He didn't answer her, letting the breeze do the work.

She didn't want to know anyways.

"Aang."

----------

She only wanted reassurance. No, she needed it.

"Aang."

----------

Her hand met his, fingers lightly gracing each other.

His were clammy from the pain. Hers was from fear.

"Aang."

----------

"I'm sorry."

----------

She looked up at him, her eyes laced with shock. Suddenly she dropped her gaze.

"It's not your fault Aang."

His hand moved over hers, seeking comfort.

Something she couldn't give him.

----------

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

She found guilt wrenching her heart in half.

"I'm sorry."

A drop of water fell on her back, soon followed by a parade.

"Stop saying that."

----------

A droplet ran down his cheek, framing his face.

"It's raining."

----------

She pulled him closer, not wanting him to slip away.

"Katara, you're wet."

She found herself smiling, her lips tugging themselves upward.

Even in such situations, he would only care about her. He never had time for himself.

Didn't he know that he deserved so much more?

----------

The only person he had ever worried about was her.

Even in this state, he only had her on his mind.

He was foolish.

----------

She had never noticed his gaze, the longing he had for her.

She had never noticed the love in his eyes, the affection in his voice.

She thought they had only been friends, had only wanted it that way.

It took her so long to realize that she had been lying to herself, that she wanted so much more.

It was too late now.

----------

"Please Aang."

----------

He opened his mouth to speak when a violent fit of coughing burst through his body.

Red life flew out of his mouth, his face in crimson, quickly washed away by the rain.

The doctor had said that he didn't have much longer. She knew.

He had been sick for months, but had been battling it.

And through all that, he only cared of her.

----------

"Katara," he whispered, blood leaking from a corner of his lip. His voice was weak; this would be hid dying hour.

"Katara," he rasped, voice soft, "Why is there so much rain on your face?"

And she couldn't stop her tears from overflowing.

----------

"Why Aang?"

----------

He looked up at her, and she found she couldn't tear herself from those eyes.

The red blood sputtered out of his mouth again, coming much heavier now.

"I didn't want you to worry."

----------

She couldn't smile this time, and only guilt wrenched at her heart, not letting go.

"Don't Aang."

He smiled at her, the blood leaking out the corner of his lip, his eyes wet.

"I'm scared Katara."

----------

He stared at her, and she pulled him closer, their faces inches apart.

"I don't want to die."

----------

Her voice choked in her throat, her eyes burning.

"Aang." She couldn't say anymore.

"Will you miss me?" He coughed again, his body racking violently against hers, and the rain couldn't wash the blood away.

She opened her mouth, but no sound came out- only a strangled sob.

There was so much she had to tell him, all the things she wished she could have- and should have- said.

The light was going out, the rain falling harder. And he was dying.

----------

"Will you remember me?" She nodded weakly, her only promise.

He smiled, and she knew how much that had mean to him.

"Aang."

Her last words, bittersweet.

----------

She pulled him in, her lips against his, her only farewell. He gasped in surprise, before leaning in.

It was full of promises, of hopes, of remorse, of forgiveness. It was theirs, as the world crashed around them.

She knew he was leaving, felt the life leave his eyes, felt the warmth leave his body.

"Aang."

----------

The storm broke out.

* * *

A/N: Dawning is not dead! 


End file.
